


'I looked first on stars'

by amyfortuna



Series: Finding Family, Finding Home [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the lives of a female couple who awoke at Cuiviénen together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I looked first on stars'

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: [Other Silmarillion-based locations:](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/280443.html?thread=4223867#t4223867) something about a female couple at Cuiviénen who awoke together.
> 
> Written for International Women's Day.

Note: Written originally in Quenya by an anonymous Noldorin _nis_ , apparently written after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. Appears in several books now held in the Library of Rivendell, including _There Is No Returning_ (a collection of poems about Cuiviénen), _Love Poems Of The Noldorin_ , and _Translations From The Elvish (Volume 2)_ by Bilbo Baggins. The poem is also mentioned (and highly praised) in _Form And Function Of First Age Poetry_ , author unknown (speculation holds that this is by Maglor Feanorion, though if he wrote half the stuff he’s rumoured to have written he wouldn’t have had time to do any Kinslaying, that’s for sure). The poem has no title and as such is referred to by its first line. 

 

I looked first on stars  
In your eyes reflected.  
Pools and whirls of galaxies  
Defined by pupils and irises.  
Dark eyes, bright stars,  
Inside you, in the sky. 

Long the road we walked  
Under tree, under stars.  
We sang the forest awake  
Together; we danced and dreamed  
Of Light beyond the seas. 

There, at the Mingling  
With you in my arms,  
Your breasts against mine  
Our lips together, our bodies entwined  
In your eyes still I saw stars. 

Across the Ice we walked  
Through pain, under stars.  
We sang to keep each other awake.  
Together we dreamed  
Of Light, lost, to be regained. 

There, in Beleriand  
With you in my arms  
Dark hair and gold mingling,  
Our mouths meeting, blood on our armour  
In your eyes still I saw stars. 

I looked last on stars  
In your eyes reflected.  
Pools and whirls of love  
Defined by pupils and irises.  
Dark eyes, bright stars  
Inside you, eternal skies.


End file.
